Don't do it over spilt milk xD
by xxxJustAGirlxxx
Summary: Jayy and dahvie are in love... they other doesnt know. It all starts when Jayy spills milk on dahvie.


This is a Yaoi if you don't like. Lemon. And lots of swearing. This is my first yaoi please read and review. Tell me what I need to work on. :3 Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy c;

Jayy's POV

I sat there watching Dahvie eat his Lucky Charms, I loved him, but he'd never feel the same way. He was straight… as far as I knew.

"Jayy? Yo Earth to Jayy" Dahvie snapped me out of thought. "Pass the milk will you?" I slid the milk over to him and it knocked over spilling all over Dahvie.

"Dammit Jayy! Pay attention!" He slightly yelled, taking of his shirt. His gorgeous chest was bare, I felt my pants tighten. I got up without thinking and walked over to him and got pretty close.

"Uhm. J-Jayy what are you doing?" Dahvie turned a deep shade of red. I chuckled "I'm taking your shirt to the laundry." I told him and took his shirt which happened to be covering an excited Dahvie.

I laughed. "Do you have a problem Dahvs?" I asked looking down, he blushed and turned away. _What did this mean? _I took Dahvie's shirt and threw it in the washer.

Dahvie's POV

_Dammit Penis! Go down! _I screamed at myself in my head. _What was that? Do I like Jayy as more than my best friend? Of course I do, I love him, but if he only felt the same._ My pants were starting to get sticky from the milk. I started to take them off. My boxers were sticking too. I had them half way down when Jayy walked in and he turned just as red as me… or maybe redder. He walked up to me and got really close. Without thinking I kissed him. It was a few seconds before he kissed back and I pulled away.

"J-Jay I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you hate me for that." I said starting to cry. Jayy took my face in his hand and wiped away the tears and kissed me. He stopped.

"Jayy kiss me again" I begged. He looked down at me with his big brown eyes and kissed me passionately. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he plunged his tongue inside. Our tongues danced and played for a while until Jay finally broke the kiss.

"Dahvie you no clothes on" He said smiling.

"So?" I said

"I'm still fully clothed" He whined and I began talking off his clothes, "Better?"

"Yes" he said and he pushed on the bed, I felt myself get hard and Jayy did too. He smiled and kissed my collarbone and down my stomach. I was hard as a rock now.

-LEMON.!-

He kissed the head of my dick. Then he kissed my stomach again.

"Damn Jayy quit teasing me! Just suck me already." I moaned. He licked up the precum and then licked my length a few times.

"Jayy!" I whined. He took me in his mouth and began to bob his head. I couldn't take much more. I creamed as he went faster. I had grabbed his hair and pulled it. He moaned as I did and went faster. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed as I came in his mouth. He gagged and swallowed.

"Dammit Dahvie I wasn't ready." Jayy said.

I blushed, "sorry." I flipped us over so I was on top.

Jayy's POV

Dahvie had switched us so he was on top. He looked down at me and kissed me and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I could feel he was still hard I'll use that later. He kissed down my neck and then licked down to my waistline and licked the precum that was forming. He took the tip in his mouth and pulled off with a pop.

"D-Dahvie no teasing" I moaned, He too me full in his mouth and began to suck me painfully slow. I grabbed his hair.

"Faster!" I moaned. He began sucking faster. My cock was leaking cum. I guess Dahvie could tell because he pulled off me slowly and flipped us so I was on top. "You're such a fucking tease," I whined.

Dahvie's POV

"Jayy, fuck me," I whispered. Jayy held his fingers came up to my mouth and I took them in my mouth and lubricated them with my spit. Jayy pulled them making sure they were lubricated enough and stuck a finger into my entrance. Then a second I screamed in pain and ecstasy but my scream was swallowed by Jayy's kiss. I didn't even notice as he entered a third finger and began the scissoring motion. I was seeing stars.

"Dammit Jayy," I managed out.

"What, my love?" Jayy said in a sugary voice.

"I w-want you in me now!" I whined. He pulled his fingers out and teased my entrance with his hard self.

"Quit teasing me" I mumbled. He slowly pushed his way through my entrance.

"You're so tight" Jayy moaned. He pulled out and slammed into my protest making me scream out and see stars. He began thrusting faster.

"F-faster! H-harder!" I screamed. Jayy pounded into me. He made a circle with his hand and wrapped it around my cock and began pumping in timing with his thrusting.

"J-Jayy, I'm gunna-" Jayy kissed me and pumped faster and thrusted harder. I moaned against his lips and came on his hand and stomach. He thrusted inside me a few more times before he finally came inside me. He pulled out of me and curled up next to me.

"Dahvie, I_" Jayy started but then kissed me.

"What Jayy?" I asked

"Dahvie, I love you" Jayy blushed.

"Oh Jayy I love you too" I curled up into my new lover and fell asleep in his arm.


End file.
